divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
You should join a Guild if you want to get ahead! About Guilds What is a Guild? Guilds are legally considered people! ◆A Guild is a group of players who have joined together to help each other. ◆Players can create a guild or join a guild created by another player. If you're indecisive, use the Auto Join function to search for guilds you can join! ◆After finding a guild, you can join it by sending a join request. If the Guild Master accepts your request, you join the guild! Use of the Auto Join function means you don't have to wait for Guild Master approval. ◆Joining a guild has many benefits, including bonus Action Points for each guild member and bonuses from guild buildings! Also, Greeting a member of your guild gives extra CP Points! ◆The Guild's level can increase if enough donations are received. What is a Guild Master? Guild Master? Why not Guild Mistress? ◆The Guild Master is the leader of a guild, and typically the founder of the guild as well. The Guild Master has special privileges within the guild. ◆These privileges include: Accept/Decline new member applications, building construction, change the guild name, kick members, change the wanted ad, assign a new Guild Master, and dissolve the guild. ◆ If the Guild Master wants to leave the guild, the master must dissolve the guild or assign a new Guild Master and then leave the guild as a regular member. What is a Donation? Donations? I prefer tithing. Guild members should donate Orison to the guild. Donations allow the construction of guild buildings and will raise the guild's level! What are Buildings? Buildings? I have a mason friend... ◆ Construct guild buildings using Orison donated by guild members. These buildings provide special bonuses to guild members! ◆Only the Guild Master can initiate construction. What is the Guild Depository? The guild that shares together, stays together! ◆The Guild Depository is a communal storage facility. Items that you place in the Depository can be removed by other guild members. ◆The Guild Depository must first be constructed before it can be used. ◆The items that a guild member can remove from the Depository is determined by their Access Level. ◆"Unlimited Access" allows a member to remove any amount cards of any rarity. Guild Masters and Chamberlains are automatically set to this level and cannot be altered. ◆"Approval Required" users must have their Withdrawal Request approved before removing items with a rarity greater than their access level. e.g. Users with an "Approval Required SR~" level must have approval before removing any SR-UR+ cards. Selecting the desired card will send a Withdrawal Request to Guild Masters and Chamberlain. Once the request has been approved, the item will be sent to your Present Box. All "Approval Required" users can withdraw up to 5 Recovery Potions a day. ◆"No Access" users cannot remove any items from the Guild Depository. ◆All guild members can place items in the Guild Depository, regardless of Access Level. ◆During GvG events, all users will be able to give recovery potions to the Guardian, even "No Access" users. ◆When a new user enters a guild, the confirming member can set their Access Level. ◆Access Levels can be changed by Guild Masters and Chamberlains at any time. ◆There are restrictions on placing the special character of active events in the Guild Depository. Special characters received via trades or gifts cannot be placed in the Depository for 24 hours after they have been recevied. These restrictions will be lifted once the event has concluded. What is Dissolve Guild? Want to Dissolve something? Just use acid! ◆ If wanting to shutdown a guild, you must Dissolve it. All members have to be leave or be kicked from the guild before the guild master can dissolve it. What is Guardian Raising? What is Guardian Raising? ◆All guilds possess a guardian, and all guild members can contribute to raising it by feeding it various items. ◆Feeding items to the guardian will strengthen parameters related to the item given. ◆The guardian also has a level that determines the maximum value for each parameter, and this can only be raised by the Guild Master and Chamberlains. ◆The elemental attributes of items fed to the guardian also has an affect on its development. ◆The guardians can also be used to fight in special Guild vs. Guild battles. ◆You can access the guardian features from the Guild menu. What can be fed to the Guardian? What can be fed to the guardian? ◆The HP, attack, defense, speed, level, and attribute resistance values can all be raised by corresponding items. ◆The attributes of cards given to the guardian will determine its attribute. For example, feeding a guardian predominately Fire cards (weapon, character, or equipment) will result in a dragon with a Fire attribute. ◆Orison increases the guardian's EXP (experience points). Orison must be given from guild funds, and can only be given by the Guild Master and Chamberlains. 100 Orison will increase the guardian's EXP by 1 point. ◆Character cards increase the guardian's HP (hit points). Filling the HP experience bar to 100% will increase the max HP of your guardian by 1. ◆Weapon cards increase the guardian's ATK (attack power). Filling the ATK experience bar to 100% will increase the max ATK of your guardian by 1. ◆Equipment cards increase the guardian's DEF (defense). Filling the DEF experience bar to 100% will increase the max DEF of your guardian by 1. ◆AP potions increase the guardian's SPD (speed). The numeric value represents the attack speed. 6 AP potions will increase the guardian's SPD by 1. ◆BP potions increase the guardian's ATR (attribute resistance). Filling the ATR experience bar to 100% will increase the max ATR of your guardian by 1.The numeric value represents the percentage resistance against all elemental attributes. ◆All guild member contributions are shared. ◆Guardian Gems are special items that can be used to increase the parameter of your choice. They can be received as prizes for participating in events. What are EXP Bonus Jobs? What are EXP Bonus Jobs? ◆During certain events a particular job will give experience bonuses when used to raise your dragon. ◆The character, equipment and weapon cards will all have experience bonuses. What are In-Guild Ranks? In-Guild Ranks allow you to work together to improve your guild!!! ◆In-Guild Ranks allow members of the guild to perform various duties that were previously only available to the Guild Master. ◆There are 5 in-guild ranks: Guard, Quartermaster, Lieutenant, Chamberlain and Guild Master. ◆The higher your rank, the more duties you will be able to perform in your guild. What duties can each rank perform? ◆Below is a list of duties available by rank. ◆In addition to the duties listed in their rank, a member can also perform the duties of lower ranks. About Promotion & Demotion ◆Only members ranked lieutenant or above can promote other members. ◆You can only promote members to one rank below your current rank. e.g. A chamberlain can only promote a member as high as lieutenant. ◆Only chamberlain and guild master ranks can demote other members. ◆The management of In-Guild Ranks should be conducted within the guild. The support team cannot provide assistance with issues relating to promotion/demotion disputes.